Hild's son: Kami version
by fearless freak of the D.I.W
Summary: Alternate version of the original story. Ranma is given the task of granting Nabiki’s and Kasumi’s wish, but when the goddesses, demonesses and the Senshi hear that Ranma’s back in the fold he soon wishes that he wasn’t brought back into the fold
1. Secrets

Hild's son: Kami version

Summary: Alternate version of the original story. Ranma is given the task of granting Nabiki's and Kasumi's wish, but when the goddesses, demonesses and the Senshi hear that Ranma's back in the fold he soon wishes that he wasn't brought back into the fold

Authors note: Well here it is the alternate version of Hild's son.

Chapter 1: Secrets

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo household watching the sunset, his platinum white hair blowing in the wind typing up a report about the latest mishap with his assignment on a portable laptop when he finished typing up his report he hit the send button.

"There, all done." He said to himself as he goes to shut it down a new screen popped up to reveal a message from the goddess relief office before he started to read it, once he read the message he shut the laptop down and put it away "time to go to work' he said to himself and his clothes changed to his god robes.

Nabiki's room

Nabiki put her phone down after dialing the wrong number and wondered what the woman on the other end meant about someone being sent to her.

"Probably a joke." Nabiki said to herself.

"Can I come in?" A voice said from the window in Nabiki's room and she walked over to the window just as Ranma pulled himself out of the window.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked still thinking this was some kind of joke.

"I am the class two, restricted, limited license god known as Ranma and I am here to grant your wish." Ranma said.

"Defiantly a joke." She said to herself.

"I assure you this is no joke Ms Tendo." Ranma replied as Nabiki stretched her arm out and touched Ranma.

"You're real?" the middle Tendo girl said as Ranma searched his pockets for something, when he finds what he was searching for he handed it over to Nabiki who looked at it. "What's this?" she asked.

"My card, now back to your wish." Ranma replied hoping that Nabiki would soon make her wish.

"I could wish for anything?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes." Ranma replied still waiting for Nabiki to make her wish.

"I wish that Ranma was free from his curse." Nabiki said.

"I wish it was that simple Nabiki." Ranma replied making Nabiki wonder what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm probably going to get suspended for this, but underneath that mask you're a very trustworthy." Ranma told Nabiki as he turned back into Ranma Saotome and looked at Nabiki before changing back into his robes.

"What are you?" Nabiki asked.

"I am the class two, restricted, limited license god known as Ranma, the son of Hild and Kami-Sama.' Ranma replied as he pulled out his laptop and switched it on and searched for a file.

"What are you looking for?" Nabiki asked.

"A file that concerns you, you see my assignment is split into two halves the first halve was a wish by Kimiko Tendo, your mother and the second half concerns you… found it." He said as he opened up the file and showed it to Nabiki.

"This is my future?" Nabiki asked.

"Yep and it's not pretty unless you change your ways." Ranma replied as Nabiki handed the laptop back to Ranma just as a new screen pooped up and Ranma read it "they must really be understaffed today." Ranma said.

"What?" Nabiki replied.

"I've got another wish to grant, can you wait one moment?" Ranma asked and Nabiki nodded as Ranma disappeared back into the window.

The kitchen

Kasumi hummed to herself as she washed the dishes just as Ranma pulled himself out of the nearest window just as Kasumi turned round.

"Oh my, it's you again." Kasumi said.

"You actually remember me?" Ranma asked and Kasumi nodded back.

"Why did you call me Belldandy when I first saw you?" Kasumi asked.

"You just act like my younger half-sister." Ranma replied.

"Why are you here after all this time?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

"I am here to grant your wish." Ranma replied.

Kasumi looked puzzled as Ranma waited for Kasumi to make her wish.

"Wish for anything?" Kasumi asked and Ranma nodded back.

"Anything." Ranma replied.

"Well then, I wish for Akane to find someone she really loves because do not love each other." Kasumi said and watched as Ranma sent off her wish before he looked at her and smiled.

"Wish granted." Ranma said before he handed his card to Kasumi who took it and looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My card." Ranma said before he started to leave and disappeared and reappeared in Nabiki's room startling her "have you made up your mind about your wish?" Ranma asked Nabiki.

"Yes I have." Nabiki replied.

"Go on then." Ranma replied as Nabiki took a deep breath before telling Ranma her wish.

"I wish I was like a goddess." Nabiki replied and watched Ranma as he sent the wish to be processed.

"Wish granted." Ranma said as he grabbed Nabiki by the wrist and dragged her to her window.

"Where are we going?" Nabiki asked.

"Asgard, my home to get you processed into the system." Ranma replied as he dived into the window pulling Nabiki along with him before they arrived in Asagard.

"So, this is your home?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, welcome to Asgard." Ranma replied before Ranma took Nabiki to meet his father, as they make their way to the office of Kami-Sama and Nabiki noticed shops, café's, taverns and even a mall on the way.

"You have all this?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, where do you think mortals got the ideas from?" Ranma said as they made their way to where they were heading to, on their way Ranma pointed out several hotspots for relaxing before they arrived at their destination "here we are, my father's office… he probably knows we're here." He told Nabiki before they go into the building and quickly ushered into Ranma's father's office.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE SON." Kami-Sama said.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Ranma asked.

"YES AND NO, YOU DID REVEAL YOU IDENTITY TO A MORTAL BUT YOU DID GRANT THE WISHES." Kami-Sama replied and Ranma sighed.

"What's my punishment then?" Ranma asked.

"ONCE NABIKI HAS BEEN PUT THROUGH THE SYSTEM SHE WILL BECOME YOUR STUDENT." The almighty one told them before he dismissed them and Ranma took her to be put through the system.

Once Nabiki had been put through the system they went back to the Tendo household on Midgard before Ranma tells her that he'll start training her tomorrow.

"What if I told someone about me being a goddess?" Nabiki asked.

"Most of the time people won't believe you." Ranma replied before they went their separate ways and Nabiki began to wonder about her future.

Authors note: I took some time off from writing for a bit as you can probably tell, the follow up to the battle for gateway is taking it's time because I'm trying to get idea's for the battle for Tokyo and the vote for pairings won't be until chapter three… R&R!


	2. Family reunion

Hild's son: Kami version

Chapter 2: Family reunion.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: I fell asleep at my computer after making that mistake, it has now been corrected.

Nabiki woke up early and wondered if what happened the previous night was just a dream before she got out of bed and walked over to her mirror and saw three blue small diamond shapes on her face, one on her forehead and one on both her cheeks.

"It wasn't a dream?" Nabiki said to herself.

"No, it wasn't a dream." Ranma said and Nabiki looked round to see where Ranma was but she couldn't see him "over here." He said and Nabiki did the same as before.

"I must be hearing things… yeah, that's it." She muttered to herself.

"No, you're not hearing things I'm over by the window." Ranma said and Nabiki walked over to the window and looked down to see Ranma in his mini form waving at her.

"How'd you get so small?" Nabiki asked.

"It's our smaller form; I'll teach you it eventually." Ranma said as he hopped off the windowsill and transformed to his normal size.

"Will anyone see these markings?" Nabiki asked.

"Not if you don't want anyone to see them or some makes a wish." Ranma replied to his student's question when Kasumi called everyone down for breakfast and Ranma vanished in front of Nabiki before she left and went downstairs where the Tendo's and Ranma were sat, the only one missing was Genma.

"Where is Genma?" Soun asked.

"Still asleep." Ranma lied because he used a sleeping spell on the fat oaf before they all dug in for breakfast, once breakfast was over Ranma started to teach the basics about flying, the trouble is they were in the dojo and Nabiki fell and Ranma caught her, their faces close together when Akane came in and jumped to the conclusion that Ranma was seeing Nabiki.

"YOU PERVERT!" Akane screamed.

"This isn't what it looks like." Nabiki said.

"HOW COULD YOU? MY OWN SISTER!" Akane shouted bringing Soun and Kasumi into the dojo and Ranma was still holding Nabiki.

"How could you cheat on your fiancé?" Soun asked/cried.

"Oh my." Was all Kasumi said.

"Ranma I have never loved you, in fact I…" Akane said before Ranma cut her off.

"Akane, be careful what you wish for it might just happen." Ranma said.

"I don't care; I wish I'd never met you." Akane shouted and Ranma and Nabiki both donned their robes and everyone stared at them.

"Wish granted, several years before her death, one Kimiko Tendo made a wish that her friend, one Nodoka saotome could have a son like the person who granted the wish, the one that granted that wish was me… now the contract has been broken and I am free to leave now." Ranma said.

"What about the schools?" Soun asked.

"There was no real Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied before he and Nabiki go to leave.

"What about Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Ah yes, last night I granted two wishes, one of them was Nabiki's and she wished to be a goddess and I'm her teacher." Ranma replied to Kasumi's question before he and Nabiki left the dojo.

"Where do we go now?" Nabiki asked still dressed in her goddess robes.

"I've got family here on Midgard.' Ranma replied before grabbing Nabiki and pulling her into a window.

Nekomi

Urd was bored watching TV, Belldandy and Keiichi were off at a race and Skuld was at 131's ice cream parlor, getting rather bored of watching TV she decided to go outside and sit on the back porch.

"I wonder how Ranma's doing." Urd asked herself before looking up and sees Ranma floating in midair when she threw an Urd bolt at him and watched as Ranma backhanded it away, Urd watched as Ranma dive-bombed towards his twin sister and stopped in front of Urd.

"Long time no see sister." Ranma said before Urd hugged him.

"This your girlfriend?" Nabiki asked making Ranma and Urd look at her.

"No, this is my twin brother." Urd replied looking at Nabiki.

"Who's this?" Urd asked about Nabiki.

"Nabiki, she's my student." Ranma replied.

"They actually let you teach?" Urd asked.

"Long story, where's Bell and the bug?" Ranma said as Urd dragged her brother and Nabiki into the temple that was known as home to her, Belldandy and Skuld while they stayed on Midgard and she started on the sake.

"Is she always like this?" Nabiki asked.

"It's her secondary power source, like mine." Ranma replied as Urd poured some sake into a cup for Ranma just as Bell, Keiichi and Skuld returned from their days out, Keiichi wondered who Ranma and Nabiki were.

"Ranma?" Skuld asked and Ranma turned round.

"Hey bug." Ranma replied before Skuld glomped him.

"Don't call me that." Skuld said with tears in her eyes "where have you been all this time?" the goddess of the future finished.

"I've been here on Midgard." Ranma replied.

"Bell-Chan, who's this?" Keiichi asked.

"Ranma, mine and Skuld's half brother and Urd's twin brother." Belldandy replied.

"You mean he's half demon?" Keiichi asked.

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"Me and Ranma are half demon." Urd said.

"We're demon royalty; our mother is the queen of Nifelheim." Ranma replied.

"Speaking of our mother, you haven't spoken to her have you?" Urd asked.

"No." Ranma simply replied as Urd filled up his cup with more sake and Nabiki sighed.

"Oh yeah, this is Nabiki my student… I granted her wish and revealed who I actually was to her and my punishment is to teach her." Ranma said before he drank his sake and Urd refilled it, Urd, Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi got to know Nabiki better before Ranma disappeared as Mara arrived.

"Hild-Sama requests the presence of her son." Mara said.

"He's not here Mara; he got out of one assignment and straight into a new assignment." Urd lied to Mara as mini-Ranma hid behind something trying to avoid Mara.

"I know that he's here." Mara said as she checked behind things and Ranma kept on avoiding her by disappearing and reappearing behind different things until Mara grabbed him and brought him up to eye level "it's been a while Ranma." Mara added before putting him between her cleavage and patted him on the head before she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Nabiki asked.

"That was Mara, our mothers right hand demoness, Ranma's not scarred of our mother that's an understatement… he's terrified of her." Urd told Nabiki.

Nifelheim

Mara and Mini-Ranma arrived in Nifelheim just outside Hild's office and took out mini-Ranma from between her cleavage and placed him on the floor and he turned into his normal form.

"Mara, I do love my mother but after what happened when I was younger still haunts and scares me." Ranma said before the doors to his mother's office opens making take a breath before he walked in and Hild glomped him causing him to freeze.

"Oh my baby's come home." Hild said.

"Err; I know I haven't spoken to you in ages because I've been doing an assignment." Ranma said as Hild let go of him.

"I know me and your father have been keeping a close eye on your assignment." Hild replied.

"So you know about the Saffron incident?" Ranma asked.

"Yes son but it had to be done; Saffron was getting out of hand." His mother replied as they talked about things, several hours later Ranma left Nifelheim and went back to Midgard around night time when everyone had gone to bed Urd and Ranma sat on the back porch.

"What did mother want?" Urd asked.

"She just wanted to see me, still trying to get one of us to be a demon or demoness." Ranma replied.

"You still haven't forgiven mother have you?" Urd asked.

"I have, but what happened still haunts me." Ranma replied.

"Bet it does, I want to talk to you about Nabiki." Urd told Ranma who pulled out his laptop and booted it up.

"What do you want to know about her?" Ranma replied as he pulled up Nabiki's file.

"Why did she wish to become a goddess?" Urd asked and Ranma looked at his sister.

"I don't really know why, you think she shows a lot of promise?" Ranma replied.

"She does show a lot of promise.' Urd replied before she went inside to her bed leaving Ranma alone.

Authors note: R&R!


	3. A new assignment

Hild's son: Kami version

Chapter 3: A new assignment

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Ranma never went to sleep last night he stayed out on the back porch thinking about things in his life when Urd came out of the temple and looked at Ranma.

"You spent all night out here?" Urd asked.

"Yeah just thinking about things." Ranma replied when Belldandy announced it was time for breakfast and Ranma and his twin sister went inside for breakfast, they sat down just as the telephone answered and Belldandy answered it as Ranma set up his laptop.

"Oh yes he's here father, I'll go get him." Bell said as she motioned for Ranma and handed him the phone over to Ranma.

"Hello father, she's progressing fairly well… okay just send it to my laptop." Ranma replied to his father before handing the phone back to Belldandy then goes back to his laptop and downloads the file sent from Asgard and opens it.

"New assignment?" Urd asked.

"Yeah, see what you think of it?" Ranma replied and Urd looked at the file once she got hold of Ranma's laptop after he warned her to be careful with it after she destroyed the last laptop he had.

"I think I have just the thing." Urd said and pulled out a vial of liquid and handed it to Ranma who looked at the vial then his sister.

"You really sure about this?" Ranma asked as he took the vial and left to do his assignment.

Juuban

Hotaru Tomoe sat on her bed hugging her teddy bear close to her chest when Ranma poked his head out of the window in her room and looked around the room before pulling himself out of the window, "excuse me, are you Hotaru Tomoe?" Ranma asked and Hotaru turned to look at him and nodded.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"I am a god, here to grant your wish." Ranma replied as he pulled himself out of the window.

"Have we met before?" Hotaru asked quietly.

"Sort of, do you mind if I sit down?" Ranma said and Hotaru nodded before he sat next to the little girl "I know all about your seizures." He told Hotaru.

"How…" the girl asked.

"Like I said I'm a god." Ranma replied as he pulled out the vial Urd gave to him and snapped the top of the vial off for Hotaru and passed it to her.

"What will this do?" she asked.

"Hopefully it will stop your seizures." Ranma told her before she looked at him then at the vial in her hand before downing it.

"I don't feel any different." Hotaru said handing the vial back to Ranma.

"Give it some time, now about your wish." Ranma said as he stood up and looked at the girl still sat on the bed.

"Well, I wish I was older." Hotaru said and watched as Ranma sent the wish off to Yggdrasil to be processed and the reply came back a few seconds later.

"Wish granted." He replied as Hotaru's body grew and her chest filled out, once she stopped growing Hotaru looked like a normal eighteen year old teenager and Ranma handed her his card.

"What's this for?" the now older Hotaru asked.

"It's my card…" Ranma said before turning round and sees Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stood in the room "YOU!" Ranma and Pluto shouted at each other.

"You two have met before?" Hotaru asked.

"Quite a few times actually." Ranma replied before vanishing from sight and headed back to the temple.

"How do you know that person Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"I don't exactly know him, he showed up at the time gates once and I attacked him and since them I've seen him through the ages." Setsuna replied as Hotaru looked at the calling card of Ranma and flipped it over and saw his e-mail address on the back of the card.

Nekomi

Ranma reappeared in front of Nabiki and quickly sat down and kept on repeat too close over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Ranma replied as he walked away from Nabiki and went to find Urd who was already drinking when Urd noticed him.

"What happened to you?" Urd asked.

"Don't want to talk about it," Ranma replied as he sat down opposite Urd and picked up a spare bottle of sake.

"Come on, you can tell your sister." Urd said trying to get Ranma to tell her what happened with the assignment.

"All I need to say is one word… Pluto." He replied.

"Ah, are you still intent on stopping her plans?" Urd asked.

"Of course, does Peorth still have that garden?" Ranma asked.

"Why, are you going to try and get back with her?" Urd replied with a grin on her face making Ranma blush wildly before Urd started laughing wildly.

"No, I just want to talk to her that's all… honestly." Ranma replied.

"Yeah right, she does still have her garden." Urd replied as she drank her sake and Ranma grumbled something before he disappeared.

Asgard

Peorth stood in her garden and admired her handy work in the garden that she worked on when she wasn't on duty.

"Long time no see." Ranma said standing behind Peorth before she turned round and slapped him… hard "I deserved that.' He added.

"Yes you did, you've got a lot of nerve coming here after disappearing." Peorth told him.

"I know I'm here to talk to you right now." Ranma replied rubbing the cheek that Peorth slapped.

"One thing I want to know, do you regret breaking up with me?" she asked making Ranma blush wildly.

"Sometimes I do." Ranma replied still blushing wildly.

"So do I." Peorth replied as they both walked over to some chairs in the middle of her garden and started to talk about things.

"One thing I'll never understand is why you have a grudge against Belldandy." Ranma said.

"It's a long story." Peorth replied.

After a few hours of talking Ranma left and went back to Midgard and Peorth summoned up a terminal and sent a message to all the single goddesses that Ranma was back and single and in Nifelheim Mara did the same as what Peorth did in Asgard.

"Maybe I'll go after him myself." Peorth and Mara thought at the same time.

Midgard

Ranma made it back to the temple and Urd dragged him to one side and wanted to know every little thing that he and Peorth talked about.

"We didn't talk about anything personal, Just about old times." Ranma told Urd as she tried to get more details out of him "anyway, I've been slacking on Nabiki's lessons." Ranma said before he left Urd and went to find Nabiki to start her lessons.

Pairings:

Megumi

Hotaru

Setsuna

Mara

All

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru

Hotaru & Mara

Megumi & Hotaru

Nabiki

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru

Nabiki: Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru

Nabiki & Kasumi

Usagi, Urd & Mara

Peorth

Bast

Amaratsu

Aphrodite

A.O.D

Authors note: Please try to make the pairing different from the original story… R&R!


	4. The devil in ranma

Hild's son

Chapter 4: The devil in Ranma

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

In Nifelheim Mara was busily working on her newest project, a demonic Ranma to try and frame him and bring him over to the demonic side making Mara think back to when she turned Urd into a demoness.

"Hopefully it won't be like last time?" Mara muttered to herself as she carried on working.

Midgard

Ranma had managed to rope Urd to teach Nabiki potions which gave him some free time to relax and he checked his e-mails.

"Sweet mother of mercy, there's a lot of e-mails from Bast, Amaratsu and Aphrodite?" he said to himself and checked through the e-mails "what's this all about… dates and possibly more… URD!" he added as he deleted the e-mails from the goddesses and came across one he didn't read and opened it and read the e-mail before sending a reply and going to find Urd.

"Am I doing this right?" Nabiki asked Urd who looked at what Nabiki was doing.

"You're doing it right." Urd replied.

"Urd, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Ranma asked.

"Sure." Urd replied and followed Ranma out of the room and into another room.

"Urd, did you tell any other goddesses that I was back in the fold?" Ranma asked his sister.

"No why?" Urd replied.

"I've just checked my e-mails, quite a few from Bast, Amaretsu, Aphrodite and more goddesses about dates and possibly more plus one saying thank you… but that's possibly from someone who's wish I granted." Ranma said before they heard an explosion.

"I wondered when that was going to happen." Urd said before they went back to Urd's room and found shrapnel and debris all over the place and Nabiki lying on her back as Ranma and Urd navigated their way through shrapnel and debris before helping her up.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah." Nabiki replied as Urd cast a spell to repair her room just as Belldandy and Keiichi got back.

"The usual plan?" Urd asked.

"Gotcha." Ranma replied.

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"Remember me and Urd are half demon, we were always seen as outcasts." Ranma replied.

"We're home." Keiichi said and looked around to find the place still in one piece while Urd and Ranma prepared to bluff their way through the day about Nabiki accidentally blowing up a little part of the temple.

Nifelheim

Mara had just finished her project and started to laugh wildly as demon Ranma stood up and looked around then looked at Mara who was looking at demon Ranma hungrily.

"Perfect finally Ranma will be in Nifelheim all because of this clone." Mara said.

"Is that all I am a clone?" Demon Ranma asked.

"Yes." Mara replied and demon Ranma didn't like what he heard.

"What if I don't want to be a clone?" demon Ranma said angrily.

"You have no choice in the matter!" Mara snapped back earning a growl from demon Ranma before he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the nearest wall.

"Where can I find the original me so I can kill him?" demon Ranma asked as he applied pressure on Mara's throat making Mara gasp out a reply before dropping her and disappears.

"I don't know who's going to be more pissed at me, Hild-Sama or Ranma." Mara said to herself.

Midgard

Ranma and Nabiki had just been introduced to Keiichi's little sister Megumi but Ranma jumped to conclusions and dragged Keiichi into another room and pinned him up against a wall and threatened him before they sat down to dinner, Megumi sat beside Ranma and sneaked glances at him every so often.

"Can I get you anything?" Ranma asked.

"Pardon me?" Megumi asked and Keiichi smiled just a little bit.

"I don't know what you're smiling at kid." Ranma said making Keiichi stop smiling and almost choke on his food making Urd laugh at Belldandy stopping Keiichi from choking on his food.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier… I've found a place to stay so me and Nabiki will be moving out soon." Ranma said.

"Where will you be moving to?" Skuld asked.

"Juuban." Ranma replied to his youngest sister's question.

"That's where the Sailor Senshi are." Megumi said.

"Yes… I know." Ranma replied bitterly.

"You've met the Sailor Senshi?" Megumi asked.

"You could say I have, plus I've got a bone to pick with one of them." Ranma said leaving the last part out of the conversation with Keiichi's little sister, after dinner Ranma, Urd and Nabiki sat on the back porch.

"So, you're actually moving out of here?" Urd asked.

"Yeah." Ranma replied.

"Can't stand sharing the same bedroom as Keiichi?" Nabiki asked.

"He seems like a nice kid, but when you wake up in the middle of the night with a mortal hugging you, drooling on you and saying 'oh Bell-Chan' in their sleep I guess it's time to find a new place." Ranma replied.

"You should be used to it by now." Urd said.

"Please… don't remind me." Ranma replied making Nabiki curious about what Urd meant and decided to ask Ranma about it later when Mara arrived and triggered Skuld's anti-demon system leaving a slightly burned Mara twitching slightly on the floor.

"That's got to sting." Nabiki said.

"Yeah, but quite a light show though." Urd said as Ranma went and helped Mara up.

"Got a message for me Mara?" Ranma asked the blonde demoness.

"Not quite a message…" Mara replied blushing slightly.

"What have you done now Mara?" Urd asked.

"I've done something I _really_ do regret doing." Mara replied.

"And that is?" Ranma asked.

"You know how Hild-Sama is lonely?" Mara replied.

"Mara, what have you done?" Ranma asked getting slightly irritated by Mara now.

"I… err… created a demon clone of Ranma to try and frame him." Mara replied as she stared at the floor.

"Why Mara? You've always been there for me when I've stayed in Nifelheim." Ranma said.

"Do you realize how lonely Hild-Sama gets?" Mara asked.

"How did you get hi DNA?" Urd asked.

"Same as I got yours, hair." Mara replied making Ranma look at his sister.

"You mean this happened to you before?" Ranma asked.

"Yes it did happen to me once before." Urd replied before Ranma helped Mara into the temple much to the protests of Keiichi and Skuld he placed Mara in Urd's room and Belldandy wondered what was going on and Urd explained what was going on.

"Oh my." Belldandy said as Ranma talked to Mara.

"When will it get here?" Ranma asked Mara.

"It could be here right now." Mara replied.

"I know you mean well Mara, get some rest and we'll go looking for it tomorrow." Ranma said before he got up and left Mara alone to get some rest.

"What's going on now?" Nabiki asked.

"Me and Mara are going to look for it tomorrow." Ranma replied and went to sit on the back porch with Urd and Belldandy, Urd had a bottle of Sake and a couple of glasses on standby and passed a glass to Ranma and poured some sake into it' "me and Mara are going looking for it tomorrow." Ranma told Urd and Belldandy.

Parings so far:

Megumi: 3

Hotaru: 4

Kasumi: 1

Setsuna: 1

Mara:

All: 5

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Hotaru & Mara:

Megumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki: 2

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 2

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 2

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 1

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 1

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 1

Nabiki & Hotaru: 1

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 1

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 1

Authors note: Grookill, you've given me a really twisted idea… look out for it in later chapters… R&R!


	5. The hunt begins

Hild's son

Chapter 5: The hunt begins

Ranma and Mara were well underway; they wore both over Juuban now trying to find the demon Ranma that Mara had created.

"You've created some pretty crazy things Mara, but this has to be the top of the list." Ranma said.

"Not exactly the top of the list." Mara replied as they carried on searching for it "hey, isn't a school coming up now?" Mara asked.

"Yeah dead ahead." Ranma replied.

"Why don't we take a break on the roof?" Mara asked and Ranma replied before they took a break from searching for the demon Ranma and they both sat on the edge of the roof "do you think their could be anything between you and me?" Mara asked and Ranma looked at her.

"Why do you ask?" Ranma replied.

"It's just that after creating that clone of you is making me re-evaluate my life." Mara replied.

"I'm not exactly the most sociable of gods." Ranma told Mara.

"Then what's going on between you and that goddess?" Mara asked.

"You mean Nabiki, she's just my student." Ranma replied as he stood up "well, let's get back to finding what you created." Ranma added.

"Tell me one thing; are you looking for a relationship?" Mara asked.

"Not at this moment in time." Ranma replied before they took off and carried on their search, elsewhere Setsuna was currently having one hell of a migraine all because of one person and turned to the bottle to try and relieve her problems.

"Damn him." Setsuna said as she opened and drank directly from the bottle while Ranma and Mara continued on their continued their search for the demon that Mara had created "damn him whoever he is." Setsuna added.

"You feel that?" Ranma shouted to Mara who nodded back in response to Ranma's question and they both looked back and saw someone flying towards them fast.

"That's it." Mara said as they narrowly avoided being hit by the clone of Ranma.

"What have you been giving it?" Ranma asked as his clone made a sharp u-turn and headed towards them as lightning arched off Ranma's arms as he fired lightning bolts at his clone while Mara watched as demon Ranma weaved through the lightning bolts and grabbed hold of Ranma and dive bombed and Mara watched as both Ranma's crashed into the street leaving a crater and dust from when they both crashed.

"Hild-Sama's really going to be really pissed at me." Mara said to herself as she watched the dust settle and demon Ranma stood up and walked away laughing, when the dust settled Mara watched Ranma get back up, his clothes torn in places.

"You're not getting away that easily." Ranma said making his clone stop dead and turn round.

"Hild-Sama might not skin my hide after all." Mara said to herself as the Sailor Senshi arrives.

"For scarring these innocent people, in the name of love and justice…" Sailor Moon never when both Ranma's looked at her.

"Oh shut up!" Both of them said.

"But my speech?" Moon said.

"I've heard too many speeches like that over the centuries." Ranma replied.

"How old are you?" Venus asked.

"Let's just say I'm a lot older than Pluto." Ranma told them and watched as their jaws hit the floor when the clone of Ranma grabbed Hotaru and took off into the sky and Ranma followed to get her back and Mara did the same while the Inners huddled around Mercury.

"What does it say?" Moon asked.

"The Mercury computer can't identify them." Mercury replied as the Outers watched what was going on and Pluto gripped her key staff so tight her knuckles turned white as she gritted her teeth.

"What's up with Pluto?" Neptune asked her lover.

"I don't know." Uranus replied as Ranma and Mara catch up to demon Ranma who still had hold of Hotaru.

"This is between you, me and Mara… so let the girl go." Ranma said.

The Sailor Senshi could only watch as one of their own was in trouble, Pluto got impatient and launched a dead scream at Ranma, Mara and the clone of Ranma that held Hotaru.

"INCOMING!" Mara shouted and Ranma turned round and saw the attack heading in their direction.

"Uh oh." Ranma and his clone said at the same time, the latter dropped Hotaru to make his getaway and Ranma just about caught Hotaru "don't worry, I got you" he told Hotaru.

"It got away." Mara told Ranma then looked at Hotaru in his arms.

"Let's return this one to her friends." Ranma said and dives making Hotaru hold on to him tighter "you don't have to hold on so tight" he added and Hotaru loosened her grip on him before they landed and Ranma looked at Pluto.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Mara asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Mara?" Ranma replied.

"Well, we could always give Happosai an early Christmas present." Mara answered back.

"No nothing that extreme." Ranma told Mara then he got an idea about what to do with Pluto "Sailor Pluto I hereby revoke your Senshi powers until I deem fit for you to have them back." He added and took away Setsuna Senshi powers from her.

"What gives you the right to take away the powers of a soldier fighting for love and justice?" Moon asked.

"Love and justice? You see there are documents that will never see the light of day these documents mention two people that keep showing up through the ages… that would be me and her." Ranma said and pointed at Setsuna.

"But…" Moon said.

"Excuse me; I haven't finished what I was saying… Pluto here has been manipulating people throughout the ages to achieve her goals and I've always been there to try and stop her." Ranma finished before he starts to walk away.

"Just who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"No one that concerns you." Ranma replied as he and Mara vanished and the Senshi look at Setsuna and she explained what he had said.

Nekomi

Ranma and Mara arrive back at the temple and find three extra goddesses there "uh oh" Ranma said and attempted to escape but the three new goddesses saw him.

"There he is." The goddess with cat ears and a tail said.

"We know Bast." The goddess in a kimono replied.

"Well, I'd better be going now…" Ranma said before the third goddess stopped him by wrapping her arms around him making Ranma blush wildly.

"Well Ranma, I never knew you had in you." Mara told him.

"Oh shut up Mara." Ranma said before Bast started purring in his ear making Ranma go even redder in the face making Mara laugh even more.

"What's going on here?" Nabiki asked.

"You're missing something real funny." Mara told Nabiki.

"Let me go Aphrodite and Bast, stop purring in my ear will you?" Ranma said trying to get the two goddesses off of him before he introduced Bast, Amaratsu and Aphrodite to Nabiki when Keiichi returned home.

"More goddesses?" Keiichi asked.

"I know why they're here." Ranma replied.

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"Dates and possibly more is all I will say." Ranma replied.

Parings so far:

Megumi: 4

Hotaru: 9

Kasumi: 1

Setsuna: 2

Mara:

All: 9

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Hotaru & Mara:

Megumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki: 2

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 2

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 2

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 1

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 1

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 2

Nabiki & Hotaru: 1

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 1

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 1

Authors note: R&R!


	6. Sorry

Authors note:

I can't think of anything for chapter 6 at the moment so this story will be put on hold until I can think of something to write for it. If anyone has any idea's they can attempt to find me at losers paradise.

I'm really sorry... i deserve to be beaten with sticks for this


	7. Mother comes to visit

Hild's son

Chapter 6: Mother comes to visit

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

A few days after the incident with the Senshi, Ranma and Nabiki moved into their apartment in Juuban, trouble is it only had one bed at the moment so they had to share the bed; neither of them was bothered about it considering both of them were asleep.

Nifelheim

Mara slowly walks to Hild's office with a file in her hands containing the whereabouts of Ranma whilst he was on Midgard; Hild had ordered the demon intelligence team to try and find the whereabouts of her son, when the blonde demoness arrived at Hild's office she was quickly ushered into Hild's office and stood before her boss.

"Have they found him Mara?" Hild asked.

"They think they might have found him." Mara replied and put the folder on Hild's desk and watched as her boss picked up the file and read through it. "Do you me to check it out boss?" Mara asked making Hild look at her.

"No Mara, I want to go myself." Hild replied before motioning for Mara to leave, every single demon and demoness in Nifelheim knew how Hild wanted to be with her son and daughter, back in her office Hild sighed before she put the file down before standing up and disappears.

Juuban

Ranma was still asleep as Nabiki left the bedroom and goes to pick up one of the books that Ranma got for her from the library in Asgard and headed into the lounge not realizing that Ranma's mother was in the lounge lying seductively on the sofa.

"Hello Megami, I was wondering if you could tell me where my son is?" Hild asked from the spot where she was lying scaring Nabiki making her drop the book as Hild got up and walked over to Nabiki.

"Are you any relation to Mara?" Nabiki asked shakily as Hild lightly stroked Nabiki's face.

"I see you've already met my right hand demoness." Hild replied.

"You're Ranma's mother?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I am, now have you seen my son?" Hild said to Nabiki who replied told Hild where to find Ranma and she thanked Nabiki before going to find her son.

"I never realized Ranma's mother was so hot." Nabiki said to herself as she picked up the book that she dropped, meanwhile Hild found the bedroom and found Ranma still asleep in the bed before she climbed into the bed just as Ranma woke up and screamed.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Hild said as Ranma calmed down.

"I'm not even going to bother asking why you're here." Ranma replied as he got out of the bed and got dressed.

"So, who's the Megami?" Hild asked.

"That's Nabiki, my student." Ranma replied.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Ranma's mother asked making Ranma go red in the face.

"If you mean sharing a bed... then yes." Ranma replied.

"You know what I meant." Hild said before they left the bedroom and went into the lounge where Nabiki was sat reading.

"Where's Mara?" Ranma asked his mother.

"Mara's on suspended duty because of what she did." Hild replied making Ranma sigh and Nabiki look over the top of the book as Ranma stood up and looked at his mother.

"I hate to say this but I need Mara's help on this one." Ranma said.

"I'll send her your way when I go back." Hild replied before winking at him making him sigh.

"I'm not like my twin, mother." Ranma told his mother who just winked at Nabiki.

"There's nothing going on between me and Ranma." Nabiki told Hild firmly as she put the book down after she marked the page that she was reading.

"I like her already, she'd make a brilliant demoness." The daimakaicho said.

"You know in another reality she might be a demoness." Ranma told his mother before she laughed at the idea at what Ranma said before he left the room to work on his laptop leaving Nabiki alone with his mother in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what is your relationship with my son?" Hild asked.

"He's my teacher and nothing more." Nabiki calmly replied whilst trying not blush.

"Would you like him to be more than that though?" Hild asked Nabiki who was now looking at the floor.

"I don't really know." Nabiki replied.

Hild and Nabiki kept on talking whilst Ranma was in the bedroom typing up Nabiki's status report before looking at the door "why do I get the sense of the impending doom that only Urd and Skuld could only bring?" Ranma said to himself whilst he typed up Nabiki's status report before sending it off to Asgard then checks his e-mails.

Hours later

After Hild had left Nabiki had finally gained a slight insight into Ranma's past and decided to ask him more about it at a later date whilst Ranma had just finished making a meal for the both of them and was on his way out of the kitchen with both plates and handed on to Nabiki.

"Can I ask you something?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Ranma replied as he sat down and started to dig into his meal.

"What do you look for in a relationship?" Nabiki asked making Ranma nearly choke on his food.

"Why do you ask?" Ranma replied to Nabiki's question.

"You've never talked about your relationships before." Nabiki told him.

"Well, I've only had one proper relationship and that was with Peorth." Ranma answered back.

"Only one proper relationship?" Nabiki said as Ranma continued to eat his meal before he looked at her.

"Yep, other goddesses and demonesses just dated me because of who my mother and father are." He replied calmly before finishing his meal before standing up and goes back to the kitchen and puts his plate in the sink and stayed in the kitchen when Nabiki finished her meal and took the plate into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, what did you and my mother talk about?" Ranma asked.

"Not much." Nabiki replied.

"Well I'm off out for a bit, I've got some business to take care of." Ranma told Nabiki before he vanished.

Parings so far:

Megumi: 5

Hotaru: 13

Kasumi: 2

Setsuna: 2

Mara:

All: 12

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru & Mara: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki: 2

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 3

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 3

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 2

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 2

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 3

Nabiki & Hotaru: 2

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 2

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 2

Authors note: I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! anyway, I went through several different version of this chapter… R&R!


	8. Expatiations and battles

Hild's son

Chapter 7: Expatiations and battles

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now.

Mara had moved into the apartment with Nabiki and Ranma and brought all the stuff that she needed to wreak a little havoc on Midgard whilst looking for the demon clone of Ranma, Mara had been ordered by Hild to either bring it in or destroy it if she and Ranma couldn't bring it in. Meanwhile Nabiki was scared by Mara's cackling in another room.

"Does she have to do that?" Nabiki asked.

"You get used to it after a while." Ranma replied.

"It's going to take more than some time for me to get used to." Nabiki told him as she shuddered at the sound of the cackling demoness.

"Mara may seem to be a bit nuts, but she means well." Ranma said to Nabiki as he turned on the TV and saw the Senshi minus Setsuna battling the clone of Ranma that Mara had created and the Senshi were losing the battle.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, but I have to go see someone first." Ranma replied and looked at Nabiki "well, it does get you away from Mara for a bit." He added and Nabiki quickly joined Ranma and held onto him as he vanished through the nearest window and they reappeared in the apartment of the Outer Senshi.

"Where are we?" Nabiki asked.

"Relax, I'll be back shortly." Ranma replied as he vanished and reappeared in the bedroom of Setsuna Meiou who was blind stinking drunk "wonder if she's met Urd?" Ranma asked himself when Setsuna noticed him.

"What do you want?" Setsuna said drunkenly.

"I came to apologize, I hate to say this but they need your help as well as I do now." Ranma told her.

"Why should I care?" Setsuna barked back.

"You and I know what will happen if this gets out of hand." Ranma replied.

"I do and I don't care anymore." Setsuna replied and picked up a bottle and opened it and watched as Ranma took the bottle away from her.

"HEY!" Setsuna shouted at him.

"Look, you either come with me or I'm going to drag you kicking and screaming." Ranma told her as he put the bottle down "so, what's it going to be?" he added.

"Oh, alright then." Setsuna told him before she tried to stand up before falling and Ranma catches her.

"You know, for someone who's practically immortal you can't hold your liquor." He told her making Setsuna blush.

"For a kami, you're cute but arrogant." Setsuna replied.

"Did you just call me cute?" Ranma asked.

"Yes and Hotaru feels the same way." The green haired woman told him.

"Hold on." He told her before the disappeared and reappeared behind Nabiki and grabbed Nabiki and vanished once again and reappeared at the scene of the battle and the Senshi were losing the fight.

"You should watch." Ranma told Nabiki before he joined in the battle just as the demon Ranma grabbed hold of Neptune by the throat and Uranus could only watch as her lover was being choked to death when Ranma appeared and grabbed hold of Neptune and whispered something in her ear before he cast a blinding spell blinding everyone in the area before he disappeared and reappeared before the Senshi.

"What just happened, why can't we see?" Moon asked.

"I used a blinding spell, don't worry its temporary." Ranma told the Sailor Senshi as he put Neptune down "well, see you later." He told them before he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mercury asked.

"I've got something to finish off." Ranma replied as he left the scene of the battle as the Senshi started to regain their sight just as Ranma and Nabiki left leaving Setsuna alone with the Senshi.

"When we get back to our apartment, you've got a lot of questions to answer," Haruka told Setsuna.

"Fine then." Setsuna replied before the Senshi went their separate ways, once the Outer Senshi get back to their apartment they start to interrogate Setsuna about Ranma.

"Who was that person?" Michiru asked.

"His name is Ranma." Setsuna replied.

"No last name?" Haruka asked as Setsuna shook her head to answer Haruka's question.

"How do you know him then?" Michiru asked.

"Like he said, we've battled over the centuries." Setsuna replied as the questions came thick and fast and Setsuna was doing her best to answer the questions about Ranma.

"Just what is he?" Haruka asked.

"That's kind of awkward to explain." Setsuna replied to Haruka's question as she looked at Hotaru to help back her up and watched as Hotaru shook her head.

"I'm waiting for an answer Setsuna." Haruka said making Setsuna sigh in defeat.

"He's a kami." Setsuna replied.

"What?" Michiru and Haruka said at the same time.

"You heard me." Setsuna told Haruka and Michiru, both didn't believe what Setsuna had just said.

"I don't believe you." Haruka said.

"Well you should, most people don't believe in magical girls." A male voice said making the Outers look at Ranma who was sat on the windowsill.

"If you really are a kami, what are you doing here on Earth?" Haruka asked.

"We know it as Midgard, my job brings me here." Ranma replied.

"Your job?" Michiru asked.

"It's more like a permanent punishment but I'm not at liberty to discuss what I did." Ranma replied as he casually stood up, however his feet never touched the ground, as if there was an invisiable platform just below the window.

"You really are a kami?" Haruka asked surprised.

"As we have already established I am a kami, a pretty unique kami at that." He told them.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm half demon, same as my twin sister." Ranma told them.

"You're half demon?" Michiru asked Ranma who nodded back in response.

"Yes, my mother is the queen of Nifelheim and my father is Kami-Sama." Ranma told them.

"You mean there really is a heaven?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, there is, same as hell, it really does exist." He told them and explained the situation he was now in.

Parings so far:

Megumi: 5

Hotaru: 17

Kasumi: 2

Setsuna: 2

Mara:

All: 16

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru & Mara: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki: 3

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 3

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 3

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 2

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 2

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 4

Nabiki & Hotaru: 2

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 2

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Peorth: 1

Authors note: it's close between all and Hotaru… R&R!


	9. Sorry once more

Sorry once more

I'm sorry about the wait but it's another writer's block moment, but i am writing another story to help get back on track…. sorry


	10. The return of Ms Keiichi

Hild's son: Kami version

Chapter 8: The return of Ms Keiichi

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

The apartment which Ranma, Nabiki and Mara shared was in utter chaos because of Mara's work and her attempts at seducing Ranma and almost succeeded once but due to Nabiki's intervention Mara failed when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Ranma shouted as he goes to answer the phone and picks up the receiver "moshi moshi, oh hey sis… right, I'll be over right away." Ranma replied before he put the phone down just as Mara floated into the room wearing practically nothing.

"Going somewhere?" Mara asked.

"I've got a family matter to attend to." Ranma replied.

"Can I come?" Mara replied.

"Err no; you'll only make things worse." Ranma replied before he walked over to the nearest window and disappeared into it just as Nabiki entered the room and Mara looked at her.

"Its' just you and me for a while." Mara told Nabiki who quickly disappeared and Mara looked around to see where Nabiki had gone.

Nekomi

Once Ranma arrived at the temple he found Skuld and Urd arguing as usual and quickly defused the argument between those two and set about to find out what happened.

"What actually happened, I only got part of what was said on the phone." Ranma said hoping to finally get some answers.

"Well, me and Skuld were fighting and well…" Urd said before mumbling the last part of what she said.

"What Urd said was that Keiichi and Belldandy got in the way." Skuld finished Urd's sentence.

"Is that all, for a moment I thought it was serious." Ranma replied.

"It is serious!" Skuld said to him before grabbing his arm and took him to where Belldandy and Keiichi were.

"What's the rush Skuld?" Ranma asked.

"You'll find out now." Skuld replied as they stopped outside Keiichi's room and Skuld opened the door and dragged her half-brother inside the room and pointed to the now female Keiichi.

"That all, you just changed his gender?" Ranma replied.

"You make it sound like its nothing." The female Keiichi replied.

"Me and Urd used to swap genders all the time." Ranma replied.

"This isn't the first time it's happened." Skuld told Ranma.

"What did you do Skuld?" Ranma asked.

"I used one of Urd's potions and put it in his food and turned him female." Skuld replied.

"But it was tempory right?" Ranma asked and Skuld nodded back in response before Ranma continued "if this is what happened to Keiichi what about Belldandy?" Ranma asked.

"So Skuld hasn't told you what happened to Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

"What's Skuld done now?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe she should show you." Keiichi told him before Skuld dragged Ranma out of Keiichi's room and into Belldandy's room and Ranma got quite a surprise.

"Wow, must have been quite a fight if it switched Belldandy and Keiichi's genders." Ranma said.

"Is it reversible?" The now male Belldandy asked.

"It should be reversible if Urd and Skuld remember what the spells or potions were so me and Urd can get to work right away." Ranma replied before looking at Skuld.

"Aheheheh." Skuld said.

"Well, me and Urd better get to work on finding a way to reverse this quickly." Ranma said before he and Skuld left Belldandy's room.

"I never expected it to turn out like this, honestly." Skuld said.

"I believe you, but was Urd drunk at the time?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Skuld replied.

"Then we might have a bit of a problem then, better not tell Bell and Keiichi." Ranma replied as they walked back to the main part of the temple where Urd is.

"How are they taking it?" Urd asked.

"From what Keiichi has told me this has happened to him before, but I don't really know about Belldandy." Ranma replied.

"Well I better be off." Urd said as she stood up.

"You're not going anywhere sis, we've got some work to do." Ranma told his twin sister.

"Aww, but it could have been any spell or potion that was used during our argument." Urd said.

"That's why you're helping me." Ranma replied making Urd sit back down and sigh.

"What do you want me to do?" Skuld asked.

"I know you partially blame yourself, just keep an eye on Belldandy and Keiichi." Ranma replied to Skuld's question before he and Urd left for her laboratory… in other words her room.

"There's one thing you should know about what happened." Urd said.

"That you were drunk? Skuld already told me that." Ranma replied.

"Ah." Was all Urd could say.

"Well, lets get to work then." Ranma said as he sorted out Urd's potions from her sake bottles, once that was sorted out they set about trying to find a way to reverse what happened to Belldandy and Keiichi.

"What's wrong?" Urd asked her brother.

"Nothing." Ranma replied.

"Come on, you can tell me." Urd replied.

"Just try to keep Belldandy and Keiichi apart until we sort this mess out." Ranma replied as he and Urd set about trying to find a way of reversing it.

"Why… oh." Urd replied finally catching onto what Ranma meant by what he said.

"Keiichi might not like it, but its better to be safe than sorry." Ranma said, meanwhile Skuld was bored with waiting outside Urd's room waiting for either Ranma or Urd to come out of the room and tell her they've found a way to reverse what happened, Skuld got her hopes up when the door opened and Ranma came out of the room.

"Have you found a way?" Skuld asked.

"Not yet, I just need to use the phone." Ranma replied and went to use the phone and dialed his apartment's number and Nabiki quickly answered the phone "it's me, I may be away for a bit… try not to wreck the place." He said before he put the phone down and went back to Urd's room and back to work.

"Who'd you make the call to?" Urd asked.

"My apartment to tell them I may be gone for a while." Ranma replied.

"Hopefully it won't take us long to sort this out." Urd replied.

"You do know that Skuld is sat outside don't you?" Ranma asked.

"No." Urd said as they worked together and well into the afternoon.

Parings so far:

Megumi: 6

Hotaru: 23

Kasumi: 2

Setsuna: 2

Mara:

All: 21

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru & Mara: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki: 3

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 3

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 3

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 2

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 2

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 5

Nabiki & Hotaru: 2

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 2

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Peorth: 1

Authors note: Special thanks to Grookill for the idea and the twist that will be coming up… R&R!


	11. Father finds out

Hild's son: Kami version

Chapter 9: Father finds out

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Urd had fallen asleep sometime during the night leaving Ranma to do all the work in trying finding a way to reverse the current situation involving Belldandy and Keiichi, Ranma sighed and decided to wake up his sister and after ten minutes of trying he succeeded.

"What?" Urd asked.

"I think we should call this one in." Ranma replied.

"Why?" Urd said whilst looking at Ranma.

"We're in well over our heads here, I can only think of two ways and I don't want to use them." Ranma said to Urd as he continued on working.

"And those two ways are?" Urd asked curiously.

"Two types of Jusenkyo water and an artifact called the locking ladle, but those two are a last resort and they might change Bell and Keiichi's personalities." Ranma replied.

"What if Father finds out?" Urd asked.

"I'm hoping he doesn't." Ranma said as he stopped what he was doing and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one that said we should report this in." Urd said.

"I said 'I think we should call this one in'… not let's call this in." Ranma shouted back.

"You calling me a liar?" Urd asked angrily as lightning arced around her.

"You want an honest answer?" Ranma replied, just as the argument between the siblings escalated Skuld opened the door of Urd's room making Ranma and Urd look at her.

"WHAT!" Urd and Ranma shouted at Skuld.

"Father wants to see the three of us." Skuld said.

"Let's get going then." Ranma sighed as he walked over to a window in Urds's room and used his transport medium to get to Asgard and the two sisters do the same.

Asgard

Once they had arrived in Asgard they made their way to Kami – Sama's office all three of them knew why they were summoned by their father and quickly arrived in the reception area of their father's office, the Goddess behind the desk looks at them.

"He's been expecting the three of you." The receptionist said.

"We kind of guessed." Urd replied as their father's office doors opened making the trio look at each other.

"Well, lets get this over and done with." Ranma said and led them into their father's office and stand before him.

"I TAKE IT YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?" Their father asked and all three of them nodded.

"I wasn't there at the time though." Ranma said.

"I KNOW MY SON." Kami – Sama told Ranma before looking at Skuld and Urd, they both knew what was coming "I AM DISSAPOINTED IN YOU TWO." Their father told Urd and Skuld making them hung their heads low before they were told to leave "RANMA, COULD YOU STAY FOR A MOMENT?" Kami – Sama asked.

"Yes father." He replied as Urd and Skuld left the office.

"YOU HAVE NOT BEEN KEEPING CONTACT WITH YOUR CASE MY SON." The almighty one told his son.

"What do you mean father, I granted the wish." Ranma replied.

"SEEING AS YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, YOUR NEW ASSIGNMENT IS TO STAY WITH HOTARU TOMOE." His father told him.

"Who will teach Nabiki then?" Ranma asked.

"I HAVE GIVEN THAT TASK TO PEORTH." Kami – Sama replied.

"PEORTH?" Ranma shouted making his father nod back in response before he left his fathers office and the Goddess looks at him.

"Ranma, maybe you and I could…" The Goddess said when Ranma looked at her.

"No." Ranma simply said and left the reception and went to a tavern preferably the nearest one, when he finds the nearest one he sits at the bar next to a huge man with muscles and orders a drink.

"Well, I'll be." The God next to Ranma said and Ranma looked at the God next to him.

"Thor you old ale lover, how've you been?" Ranma asked.

"Fine, your sister still free?" Thor asked.

"If you mean Urd then yes, you going to try and start a relationship with her?" Ranma asked and Thor nodded back in response making Ranma sigh "The only family member you have to worry about is our mother." He told Thor.

"True." Thor replied.

"Well, good luck on that." Ranma said before he finished his ale and left the tavern.

Midgard

Nabiki sat in the bedroom reading one of the books that Ranma got for her from the library in Asgard when Mara opened the door and had a package in her hands.

"This came for you just now." Mara said as she threw the package to Nabiki, a few seconds later it landed on her lap as Mara left the room.

"Wonder who it's from?" Nabiki said to herself as she opened the package which turned out to be a camera "who knows that I live here?" she added when a flash came from the lens of the camera making Nabiki drop it and Peorth appeared from the lens of the camera.

"Ah, you must be Nabiki." Peorth said.

"Yes, who are you?" Nabiki asked.

"I am Peorth, your new teacher." Peorth replied.

"I thought Ranma was my teacher." Nabiki told Peorth.

"He's got a new case to attend to, anything else I should know?" Peorth told Nabiki.

"Apart from Mara, no." Nabiki told Peorth.

"What's she doing here then?" Peorth asked.

"Best off asking Ranma." Nabiki simply replied before going back to reading, meanwhile in another part of Juuban Hotaru sat at her desk reading book thinking about why Ranma hadn't been in touch.

"I wonder where Ranma is." Hotaru said to herself.

"I'm right here." Ranma said making Hotaru turn round and drop her book on the floor and she quickly ran to Ranma and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" Hotaru asked.

"I've been busy, family matters." Ranma replied as Hotaru let go of him.

"Ah." Hotaru replied.

"Don't worry; I'm going to around a lot more now." Ranma replied.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"My father ordered me to keep an eye on you." Ranma replied when Hotaru's bedroom door opened to reveal Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna "err, hi again." Ranma added.

"We heard what you said." Michiru said.

"Why do you have to keep an eye on Hotaru?" Haruka asked.

"I really wish I knew why, but I don't." Ranma replied then looked at Setsuna before continuing "we need to talk later Setsuna." He finished.

"What are you two going to get up to then?" Haruka asked with a lecherous grin.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ranma replied.

"Well, if you're staying here you'll have to sleep in the guest room." Michiru said before showing him to the guest room.

Parings so far:

Megumi: 6

Hotaru: 25

Kasumi: 2

Setsuna: 2

Mara:

All: 22

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru & Mara: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki: 3

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 3

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 3

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 2

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 2

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 6

Nabiki & Hotaru: 2

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 2

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Peorth: 1

Authors note: R&R!1


	12. Shopping with Setsuna

Hild's son: Kami version

Chapter 10: Shopping with Setsuna

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

The Outer Senshi awoke to the smell of Ranma making breakfast for them whilst humming to himself as the Outers made their way to the kitchen area of their apartment.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ranma replied still making breakfast.

"You don't have to make breakfast." Michiru told Ranma.

"It's okay I don't mind." Ranma told them as he finished making breakfast before ushering them to the table and quickly returned with breakfast and placed the food on the table "well then, dig in." he told them and watched as they ate the breakfast that he made for them.

"Hey this is good, where'd you learn to cook?" Haruka asked.

"Well I have been on Midgard for a very long time." Ranma replied as the Outer Senshi finished off breakfast before three of the four Outer Senshi went to college or school leaving Ranma and Setsuna alone.

"Just you and me now all alone." Setsuna said to Ranma.

"Don't get any funny ideas Setsuna." Ranma replied.

"Would I do such a thing like what you're thinking?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes you would." Ranma replied as he sat down at the table opposite Setsuna.

"Well, I have been a lonely woman over the years." Setsuna said.

"That's a lie and you know it, I can name plenty of times when you weren't _lonely_" Ranma told Setsuna.

"Even…" Setsuna never finished the question when Ranma replied.

"Yes, even him you naughty little girl." He said with a slight hint of disgust in his voice to Setsuna making her blush.

"Enough of that, why are you really here?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm here to prevent something like the Mistress Nine incident from happening again." Ranma told Setsuna.

"How do you know about the Mistress Nine incident?" Setsuna asked.

"Let's just say it got a lot of Gods and Goddesses in Asgard worried." Ranma replied and Setsuna looked at him with a confused look on her face "it's true; you see demons are capable of possessing mortals, it happened to my half-sisters boyfriend's sister." Ranma finished.

"And you're here to stop that from happening? I thought you were here to annoy me." Setsuna asked.

"I can also do the last part if you want me to." Ranma replied to Setsuna's question.

"No." Setsuna simply replied.

"Relax I was just kidding about that… so, what do you do for fun around here?" Ranma asked.

"Not much anymore ever since you took my powers away." Setsuna replied.

"We've been fighting for way too long." Ranma told Setsuna.

"What are you getting at?" Setsuna asked Ranma before he stood up.

"Let's walk and talk." Ranma told Setsuna.

"Where do you want to go then?" Setsuna asked.

"You choose." Ranma simply replied as Setsuna made up her mind where she wanted to go.

"I want to go shopping." Setsuna told him.

"Fine by me, get your coat or jacket and let's go." Ranma replied as Setsuna went to get her jacket and returned.

"Well then, let's go." Setsuna said before dragging Ranma out of the apartment that she shared with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru and into town and Setsuna kept on asking Ranma questions and he did his best to answer her questions before she dragged him into a clothes shop in which they would spend the better part of an hour in.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"How long have we been in here?" Ranma asked.

"Almost an hour." Setsuna replied making Ranma sigh in boredom as Setsuna picked out another dress "aren't you meant to stay with Hotaru?" Setsuna added.

"Relax I got it covered." Ranma told Setsuna.

Meanwhile at Hotaru's school a mini – Ranma just about managed to lift the top of Hotaru's bag so he can see out of it "I need a pay rise." Mini – Ranma said as he kept an eye on Hotaru. Back in town Ranma and Setsuna left the shop that they were in and Ranma was left to carry the bags.

"This happens every time." Ranma muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Setsuna asked.

"You heard me." Ranma replied making Setsuna stop in her tracks and look at Ranma.

"What's your problem?" Setsuna asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ranma simply replied before Setsuna grabbed his arm and dragged him further into town before they stop at a café.

"You hungry?" Setsuna asked.

"Technically I don't need to eat, just drink alcohol." Ranma replied.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't really need to eat." Ranma simply replied.

"But why?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"I'm a Kami, what do you expect." He replied as they went into the café and sat at a table before someone took their order; they gave the waiter their order and watched the waiter leave with their order.

"So, what's it like living in heaven?" Setsuna asked.

"Technically it's not heaven we live in, we live in Asgard." Ranma replied.

"Asgard?" Setsuna asked Ranma.

"Yes, even though I'm a Midgard operative." He told Setsuna.

"Midgard… as in the Norse term for Earth?" Setsuna asked and Ranma nodded back in response when the waiter returned with their order "thanks" they both tell the waiter before he left.

"I've been around for a long time, longer than you." Ranma told Setsuna.

"What are you getting at Ranma?" Setsuna asked.

"Nothing, just forget about what I just said." Ranma replied as he picked up his drink and took a sip from it.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Setsuna asked slyly.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ranma told Setsuna.

"What?" She replied shocked that her plan backfired on her.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Ranma laughed.

"You may be joking, but I wasn't." Setsuna replied this time it was Ranma's turn to be surprised.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"You heard me." Setsuna replied as Ranma almost choked on his drink before he finished off his drink and they left the café before heading off back to their apartment.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to arrive; I went through several drafts of this chapter

Parings so far:

Megumi: 6

Hotaru: 30

Kasumi: 2

Setsuna: 3

Mara:

All: 28

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru & Mara: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki: 3

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru:

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 3

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Kasumi:

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Peorth: 2

Bast: 3

Amaratsu:

Aphrodite:

A.O.D:

Kasumi & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Megumi & Hotaru: 2

Usagi, Peorth, Skuld & Kasumi: 1

Usagi: 1

Hotaru, Peorth, Setsuna & Mara: 1

Usagi, Peorth & Bast: 1

Nabiki, Hotaru, Kasumi: 2

Usagi, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Hotaru, Bast & Amaratsu: 7

Nabiki & Hotaru: 2

Setsuna, Hotaru, Bast & Nabiki: 2

Peorth, Amaratsu & Aphrodite: 1

Usagi & Mara: 1

Peorth & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Peorth: 1


	13. I regret to announce

I regret to announce this story is now officially dead I haven't been able to think of anything for the next chapter or further chapters… but I am rewriting Hild's Son whilst working on RTGR and a few other fanfictions that I am working on.

FF


End file.
